


Il sentimento

by hirondelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, prima che nishi sappia del tumore di nosaka, prima che si mettano PALESEMENTE INSIEME NELL'ORION, prima della partita con la raimon, va beh nishi è un caso disperato di gay che ve lo dico a fare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Quando ero bambina vedevo Elsa Morante mia zia, come una donna sola e infelice e mettevo in relazione la sua infelicità con il mestiere di scrittrice. Un suo amico raccontava che negli ultimi anni Elsa chiedeva a tutti: “Qual è secondo voi la frase d’amore più vera, quella che esprime al massimo il sentimento?”. Tutti dicevano grandi cose. Lei rispondeva: “No. La frase d’amore, l’unica, è: hai mangiato?” (Laura Morante)
Relationships: Nishikage Seiya/Nosaka Yuuma
Kudos: 9





	Il sentimento

_Quando ero bambina vedevo Elsa Morante mia zia, come una donna sola e infelice e mettevo in relazione la sua infelicità con il mestiere di scrittrice. Un suo amico raccontava che negli ultimi anni Elsa chiedeva a tutti: “Qual è secondo voi la frase d’amore più vera, quella che esprime al massimo il sentimento?”. Tutti dicevano grandi cose. Lei rispondeva: “No. La frase d’amore, l’unica, è: hai mangiato?” (Laura Morante)_

**_Il sentimento_ **

Nosaka non parlava molto. Si sarebbe potuto pensare che l’atteggiamento controllato e serafico che manifestava in campo fosse dovuto alla concentrazione; invece Nosaka stava zitto anche quando non pensava a niente. Lasciava che fossero gli altri a gestire la conversazione, come se in un certo senso non gli appartenesse, e sorrideva. Nishikage non osava ritenersi l’unico portatore di tale verità: era abbastanza palese che Nosaka soppesasse molto le parole prima di pronunciarle, anche in situazioni banali. Tutti da lui si aspettavano qualcosa di solido, preciso e calcolato, e queste previsioni non venivano mai disattese: Nosaka sembrava divertirsi in quel gioco di retorica e logica che era la vita, anche quando ne era semplice spettatore.

“La mia mente è l’occhio con cui osservo il mondo,” gli sembrava gli avesse spiegato una volta, seduto sugli spalti in quel modo particolare, “voglio che le mie parole siano espressione di questa verità”. Non era megalomania, la sua: Nishikage pensava, in realtà, che non ci fosse nessuno più consapevole di lui di essere umano. Come se il suo preciso obbiettivo fosse quello di esternare il potenziale massimo di cui la sua essenza fosse capace.

Anche nel loro rapporto, sembrava non ci fosse nulla da dire. Certo, nel momento in cui Nishikage lo interpellava per conoscere cosa avessero captato quei suoi occhi di falco, Nosaka era estremamente incline ad abbassarsi al suo livello e spiegargli per filo e per segno ogni sua puntuale osservazione. Per il resto, nelle attività quotidiane, era come se Nosaka prevedesse ogni cosa.

Quella sera, dopo l’allenamento, a Nishikage gli sembrò estremamente taciturno. O forse stava proiettando in Nosaka quel suo stesso senso di inquietudine che gli ribolliva dentro da qualche giorno, al solo pensiero che avrebbero affrontato la Raimon. Lui, ovviamente, gliel’aveva già fatto notare… molto prima di entrare insieme nel giudizio di Ares. Di come, piuttosto che preoccuparsi di se stesso, preferisse concentrare ogni sua attenzione su Nosaka. A Nishikage questo non era mai importato: era il modo più diretto con cui esprimeva la sua devozione assoluta.

Lo osservò stendersi sul letto dopo la doccia, già rivestito, e scorrere pigramente le immagini sul suo tablet, alla ricerca forse di un’ispirazione per la prossima partita. Non che gli servisse. Nishikage lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che aveva già calcolato da tempo ogni singolo dettaglio.

“Ti sento molto agitato,” gli disse all’improvviso, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo. E Nishikage batté le palpebre.

Non gli dava torto. Lui stesso si era reso conto di quanto le sue azioni negli ultimi giorni si fossero fatte brusche, quasi maniacali; evidentemente il modo in cui stava disfacendo la borsa d’allenamento, ossia buttando qualsiasi cosa vi fosse contenuta sul pavimento, era stato un indice abbastanza chiaro del suo stato d’animo. Come se non fosse in grado di controllarsi.

Si vergognò.

“Scusa,” mormorò. “Non volevo disturbarti.”

Non voleva _mai_ disturbarlo. Se c’era qualcuno a cui si era votato era proprio Nosaka Nosaka: la sua salute, la sua il suo benessere, il suo intero essere. La sua concentrazione. Il suo silenzio.

Nishikage si odiò quasi quando l’altro distolse l’attenzione da qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo e si volse per guardarlo, mettendosi su un fianco. La sua maglietta fina si alzò lievemente a mostrare un lembo di pelle. “Non devi scusarti,” disse con il suo solito tono e il suo solito sorriso, “è perfettamente naturale.”

“Non voglio lasciare Ares come ha fatto oggi Takemi,” si affrettò a dire Nishikage, “non ci ho pensato nemmeno un secondo. Sarò con te durante la partita e dopo.”

Nosaka non doveva preoccuparsi di nient’altro per quella giornata, tantomeno il dubbio che anche lui potesse tradirlo. Era un’eventualità che Nishikage non aveva mai nemmeno considerato: Nosaka poteva non aver bisogno di parole, ma lui sì. Gliel’avrebbe ripetuto ancora, e ancora, e ancora se fosse stato necessario.

Nosaka appoggiò il tablet sul comodino e sembrò voler cercare una posizione più comoda, come se d’un tratto volesse ignorare del tutto la questione e mettersi a dormire. In quelle occasioni sembrava davvero un gatto aggraziato, come se per lui quel rigirarsi tra le coperte fosse un rito. Si stese di pancia e la conversazione sembrò finita; almeno finché non gli disse: “Vieni qui.”

Nishikage lasciò stare il borsone lì dov’era: ci sarebbe stato modo di lavarlo più tardi. Si sedette sul letto di Nosaka e aspettò paziente una sua richiesta. Ichiya gli aveva detto, una volta, che sembrava il suo cane ubbidiente: a Nishikage sarebbe andato bene qualsiasi ruolo.

Nosaka picchiettò leggermente le dita sulla propria spalla e Nishikage lo prese come un segnale chiaro: appoggiò delicatamente le mani sulla sua schiena e iniziò a premere piano i polpastrelli sul tessuto leggero del suo pigiama. Fu a quel punto che Nosaka riprese il discorso.

“Non parlavo di Takemi, e nemmeno della partita. Parlavo di te.”

L’altro si sentì come se gli avessero detto l’ovvio, ma Nishikage sapeva quando Nosaka era arrabbiato con lui, e quello non era il caso: il tono di voce del ragazzo era piatto come sempre, ma tradiva la stanchezza. Continuò il massaggio in silenzio, assorto nei suoi pensieri: si chiedeva se quella preoccupazione nei suoi confronti fosse in fondo necessaria. Non voleva essergli di alcun peso, ma gli sembrava quasi che stesse fallendo. Nosaka non aveva bisogno di altre questioni inutili a gravargli sulla testa in quel momento.

“Mi fido di te. Andrà tutto bene,” disse soltanto. Diceva sul serio.

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, fino a quando i loro respiri non raggiunsero una sincronia perfetta. Nosaka si rilassò completamente sotto il suo tocco fin quasi ad assopirsi; Nishikage continuò anche quando gli sembrò non fosse più necessario, perché aveva intuito che l’altro era ancora cosciente e attento. In un certo senso, sembrava aspettare qualcosa. Nishikage se ne accorse molto tardi, quando ormai Nosaka era diventato argilla sotto le sue dita. Il suo sguardo assorto era puntato sul borsone che aveva lasciato ai piedi del suo letto.

Si fermò, stupito e quasi confuso, non appena si rese conto che Nosaka quasi sembrava non rispondere più. “Yuuma?” lo chiamò, nel silenzio assordante della loro stanza. Quel suo sguardo pensieroso si spostò dal borsone a lui e sul volto comparve il suo solito sorrisetto enigmatico. Fu in quel momento che incrociando i suoi occhi a Nishikage parve di vedere qualcosa di terribile, qualcosa di oscuro e tremendo, come se dietro quelle palpebre si celasse un segreto inconfessabile. Provò a contrarre il viso per dissimulare la preoccupazione, nella sua espressione stoica usuale.

Se stesse fallendo, Nosaka non lo diede a vedere e continuò a fissarlo, come catturato da un pensiero. A un certo punto, però, scosse la testa, e quelle sue ciocche rosse gli sbattevano sulle guance come se avessero vita propria. Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì. Poi, piano, come se in quelle parole potesse racchiudere ogni cosa, chiese: “Grazie. Hai mangiato?”

Pian piano, Nishikage vide il volto del ragazzo tornare ad essere imperscrutabile; come se quello a cui aveva appena assistito fosse stata una fessura nel muro e lui l’avesse appena coperta di malta. Ma che voleva dire? Se aveva mangiato? No, non gli pareva, e comunque non aveva fame. Non sapeva se dirglielo l’avrebbe contrariato o meno. Nel dubbio, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, quasi instupidito.

Nosaka allora alzò il braccio e l’avvolse attorno al suo collo, facendolo sbilanciare verso di sé; Nishikage non oppose resistenza fino a che le loro fronti non si scontrarono con un suono sordo. A pochi centimetri da lui, Nosaka rise piano. “Dovresti mangiare.”

Nishikage voleva annuire, ma rimase immobile, mentre i battiti del suo cuore acceleravano impazziti alla vicinanza dell’altro. Nemmeno Nosaka si mosse, facendosi quasi cullare dal suo respiro. Chiuse gli occhi e sembrò tornare in quell’universo cupo da dove si era appena trascinato fuori.

Una cosa assurda, la devozione.

**Author's Note:**

> L’angolo di hirondelle  
> Io pensavo che non avrei mai più scritto per questo fandom e invece eccomi qua, invischiata con Orion e tutto ciò che ne consegue. Non so se sentirmi più imbarazzata o estremamente felice per questa cosa.   
> Sono troppo vecchia per dire che amo questi ragazzi ma sappiate che nel mio cuore li ho adottati tutti. Ed era da un casino di tempo che non mi occupavo dei miei bambini, SERIAMENTE AHAH.   
> Dopo la totale delusione del GO, Ares e Orion sono stati un throwback assurdo a quando vidi la primissima serie di Inazuma Eleven. Parliamo del 2011. Grazie Level 5 per farmi sentire così anziana e debole.   
> E grazie a voi per aver letto questa cosina. Qualcuno mi sa dire che nome ha questa coppia? PERCHE’ NON LO SO, tanto per farvi capire come sto messa, ahah.   
> Chiunque voi siate, che mi conosciate da prima o meno, ve se ama.   
> Au revoir! <3
> 
> Fay


End file.
